Oersted/Ankokunaitou's version
Much like Ankokunaitou's other ''Live A Live characters, orsted has moves that are inspired by those he uses in the source game, giving him attacks with long reach as well as reliable short ranged tools. Comboing is not quite orsted's key strength, although this is compensated by his individual attacks dealing large amounts of damage.'' ) |Image = File:Anko_Orsted_Port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Ankokunaitou |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Orsted is a three-button character with a rather unorthodox button layout, with all of his attacks being activated solely with in conjunction with a number of directional motions; orsted also has to use to jump and hold to block attacks, both of which completely replace the regular methods of jumping and blocking, although if he wishes to block low attacks he must still use in combination with . Orsted's moveset focuses on allowing him to adapt to many opponents, regardless of wherever they are on the screen, with Ｖシャイン and プラスリンク being particularly useful when in close proximity to an opponent, スピンドル and インケイジ being useful when the opponent is far away, and ミラードライブ and スピンドル being useful to maintain distance between orsted and his opponent. Orsted has the tools to adopt a defensive style of play, as his moveset consist of a counter (ミラードライブ) and a move that's proficient in punishing opponents (ムーンダウン), the latter of which can be followed up with ハンマーパワー to deal a large amount of damage. Orsted's main strengths come from his large array of Specials and Hypers that allow him to assert control over the battlefield, as they all have differing ranges and serve a different purpose, something that is further helped by many of these attacks having Infinite Priority, giving the character a large amount of reach without fear of being punished. Orsted's main weakness is that he is unable to chain many of his attacks together, with very few Specials being able to chain into Hypers, though this issue is mitigated by orsted's Hypers doing huge amounts of damage, デストレイル in particular almost taking out almost all of an average character's Life. Orsted has a very brutal custom A.I. that takes heavy advantage of the character's strengths, as well as utilising what little combo potential orsted has. It will rely on インケイジ whenever the opponent is at an appropriate distance, and will also often utilise ミラードライブ if the opponent ever gets close. If orsted gathers enough Power to do so, he will use his Hyper attacks whenever he can. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' ||}} | |}} | |}} | |}} ||}} | |}} | |}} ||}} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} | Deals 400 self-damage Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Odio vs 3 IWBTG Bosses and Super Mario (Turns Lots of Noises) Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters made by Ankokunaitou Category:Characters made in 2010 }}